Talk:GeCe Questions/@comment-121.54.46.18-20150131132051
1. Rocky would scream in delight when she found out. Tinka would tell CeCe about how Gunther really loves her (Cece) and told her not to break her brother's heart and Flynn would also be happy but he told them "No steamy moments". 2. It's impossible to break your twin's relationship with a girl/boy out of jealously. 3. Date It Up or Kiss It Up 4. She would tell Tinka that she started to have feelings for Gunther 5. Tinka and Rocky,along with Ty and Deuce,would be spying on a third GeCe date. Gunther and Cece knew someone is spying on them and they're hurt when they thought Tinka and Rocky spend time together instead of Cece hanging out with Rocky and Tinka hanging out with Gunther. 6. Of course,it would be both Tinka and Rocky and also Little Scooter 7. She would be happy for Cece because she knew Cece has feelings for Gunther since the 1st grade but she would warn Gunther not to break Cece's heart or else she'll make his life miserable 8. No because they already are a couple before Gece 9. No because Cece loves Gunther for who he is and how he acts towards her 10. No offense to DeucexDina shippers but I love TyxTinka,GuntherxCece and RockyxDeuce triple date. I love Dina but Rocky is better with Deuce. 11. Yes,she would date Deuce if Deuce and Dina are just friends or broke up. No offense 12. Yes,they can continue their Bring It Fire dance and they can dance We Found Love by Rihanna. They can dance Titanium y David Guetta ft. Sia and 13. Their first date is very secret in the cinema,watching Beastly. The second date is where they can have fun in an amusement park. The third date is at Crusty's where Tinka,Rocky,Deuce and Ty interrupted their date. 14. He would ask advice for Deuce and Ty and Flynn. Deuce will tell him how will make a girl attracted to him,Ty will tell him what is Cece's dream date,ideal type and favorites. Flynn will only tell Gunther to protect Cece and never leave her alone. They will tell Gunther not to be jealous of Cece's male friends but Gunther can be jealous if she's with a male stranger. 15. They are going to have twins. Their names are Alexandra Annicka and Alexander Anton Hessenheffers. They're just like their Aunt Tinka and their father but they got their mother's eyes and fashion choices,they're the eldest. Kasper Halstein Hessenheffer is the youngest,he loves sprakles and sequins like Gunther but wacky,silly and funny like his uncle Flynn. 16. Their wedding will happen in the Shake It Up! Chicago studio live and it's not awkward at all. 17. Tinka and Cece and Rocky are now besties so Cece won't need to be more friendly with Tinka. 18. Tinka will whisper to Rocky "Wy can we give these two lovebirds some privacy?". They left Gece kissing and Rocky along with Tinka will squealed like they just saw their Seddie kissing in ICarly. 19. Yes like when Gunther babysat Flynn. 20. Absolutely yes! 21. Nope because she realized that being a fan of both Rocky and Cece is mean so much to her 22. Of course they would approve of their relationship 23. Always 24. They'll have some time and when they're ready,they'll kiss 25. No one 26. B. and D. 27. Cece's thoughts: "Oh my god! I might be the luckiest girl on Earth but I wanna know his thoughts about me. What if he leaves me alone? I don't want that to happen!! Gunther's thoughts: "She looks so beautiful. I can't believe that my little cookie is staring at me! I don't want our date to be like Sonny and Chad's first date in Sonny With A Chance or Sam and Freddie's date in ICarly! What am I going to do to prevent anything about that to happen?!? 28. "Eeeeeeewwwwwwww! Guys get a room and no ruckus!!!" 29. Gunther will jaw-dropped and just keep staring at Cece until she breaks the silence. 30. I would love to see them double date! Gece started dating at the same time Sonny and Chad got back together. Gunther will be friends with Chad who shares the same personality with and Sonny will be friends with Cece. 31. "I'm happy for both of you but if you ever hurt my sissy,I'll ask Henry to borrow his robot to annihilate you or ask my mom to taser you" 32. At the dressing room of the studio where they confessed their feelings for each other 33. C. 34. "Flynn! What are you doing here? I thought you're in Henry's house" 35. None of them would be nervous. They're just surprised. 36. They're going to the amusement park. They both ride a rollercoaster,Gunther bought ice creams for both of them and then Cece put ice cream in his cheek as Gunther put ice cream in her nose and lips,that's how their second kiss happens. 37. No,it's easy for him to make Cece happy 38. Cece: "Oh My God! The Gunther Hessenheffer I've liked is asking me out!?! Do I have to answer "yes" or "no"?" Gunther: "Did she just said "yes!" to me? This is a dream right? There's no way she accepted me to go out with her! Is she really the Cece I made fun of?" 39. "Awwwww!! Young love! I knew it that opposites attract!!" 40. "Hey!! You two! Get a room!!" 41. "Okay,this is awkward for me. It's best if I'll just go" 42. "Oh my god! Nobody has ever did this to me! You're the best boyfriend ever!!" 43. He'll take her out on a date and sang a love song for her. 44. They'll go to the amusement park where their second date and kiss happened 45. They would never break up! They're too sweet to each other for them to break up. 46. Rocky won't help them because they would never break up! Sorry,I hate breakups the most. 47. Yes! She'll call him "baybee" like he called her. 48. He already knew she has dyslexia when she misspelled Gunther and Tinka's names and he asked Cece to help him with his math homework but she declined. 49. He'll take care of her no matter what 50. Cece: "Oh god! He's so hot at kissing!" Gunther: "She's a great kisser! I wanna kiss her in some place private" 51. An infinity bracelet 52. Mostly Gunther 53. Yes! 54. Yes of course! 55. No! But when it comes to sexual moments,she'll be a bit protective 56. Katy Perry,Taylor Swift and Cece will take Gunther to a Justin Bieber concert 57. Yes! Ty and Tinka supposed to be the prom king and queen but they decided to give them the crowns to Gece 58. The Amusement Park and mostly at Crusty's 59. He'll bake her cookies and called her "baybee" and "little cookie" 60. She'll play a ukelele and bought him a sparkly outfit 61. Rocky and Tinka